Courting With Disaster
by Kaori Takaguchi
Summary: Tempting fate by dancing with the devil she surmised, was one thing. But this... this was a whole different monster. Oneshot KyoHaru


**_2/19/11 See AN at the end._**

**_'Thinking'_**

"Talking"

_**Theme # 1-Meet the parents**_

* * *

She had never been more nervous in her life.

One would think that the years she spent at Ouran; attending the high class school under scholarship and masquerading as a male, would have helped her learn how to deal with powerful figures in the business world, but it seemed that through all the hardships she had endured, nothing had prepared her for this.

She picked up the ivory brush that Kyoya had gotten her on their first date, and ran it through her mahogany colored hair anxiously, smoothing out the mid back strands in hopes of making herself as presentable as possible for **him.**

Fiddling with the straps of the pale blue sundress that she and Fuyuumi had purchased for the occasion earlier that week, Haruhi began to pace back and forth across the small space of her apartment living room, idly glancing at her mother's shrine every so often.

Not even when she revealed her true gender to the school had she felt this much anxiety.

Dating Kyoya had always been easy for her, once she realized that the feelings she harbored for him were more than friendly, it had always seemed so right for them to be together. Fuyuumi had been a secret supporter from the beginning, knowing that the smart, determined girl was good for her ambitious baby brother. Though they both aspired to be the best at what they did, she knew that the headstrong little commoner would keep Kyoya grounded, making sure he never pushed himself too hard no matter how much he wanted to be the best.

It was relatively simple to keep the nature of their relationship away from the media, the fact that most of the time they spent together could be passed off as time spent with the Club as a means of keeping in touch ( once the other members got over their initial shock/ outrage and decided to cooperate) _**(1). **_

Everything had been going fine, until one magazine decided to question the relationship of the Host Club members, stating that a girl as beautiful and intelligent as Haruhi couldn't possibly go unnoticed by the fine young men of the Host Club, which predictably was the start of their undoing. The paparazzi took a great interest in the pretty little commoner, doing their best to find out more about the petite young woman who attended Ouran (under scholarship, no less!) and was currently attending Todai also under scholarship. _**(2)**_They tracked her every move, hounding her with questions every time she left the apartment she shared with her father, and following her when she went to the supermarket. Throughout all of the chaos, Kyoya and Haruhi still managed to keep their relationship a secret , at least until _**it **_happened.

Someway , somehow, some reporter had managed to catch the couple leaving hand in hand from a fancy upscale restaurant in downtown Tokyo, and before the tabloids could even publish the picture, Haruhi had received a letter summoning her to the 1st Ohtori mansion for a lunch meeting with Yoshio Ohtori.

It was nerve racking to know that all the training she was undergoing to become a world renowned lawyer, was suddenly being put to the test, with a man she was sure was the devil himself. She knew she was capable of handling the situation with certain ease, considering the fact that Kyoya would be right there with her, defending them every step of the way, but for some odd reason she couldn't shake the nervous feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Clearing her mind, and forcibly steeling her trembling nerves as she heard the familiar honk of Kyoya's limo outside, Haruhi felt her state of mind shift as she slowly left the saftey of her apartment.

Haruhi Fujioka, at the tender age of 19, was about to have lunch in hell.

* * *

**So...Y'kno how I said this was finished yesterday and was in no way going to be continued? Yeah, I lied. Expect another installment sometime this week...maybe...possibly.**

(1) As in agree to help them keep it a secret.

(2) Todai is the Japanese abbreviation for Tokyo University

read n review!

Ja Ne


End file.
